


Don't Hold Your Breath

by LadyLizzyB



Series: Just Breathe [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLizzyB/pseuds/LadyLizzyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to convince Scott to join forces with Derek to stop the Alphas. Derek find's out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a sequel to Deep Breath Now. You should probably read the other works in this series before this one, but it could stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to mizixy for the idea for this story.

About a week after the revelation that his dad knew about werewolves, Stiles found himself arguing with Scott about the Alpha situation. 

 

Scott had accepted the news of Stiles' dad knowing about the werewolves better than Stiles had expected, he had not however accepted the friendship that was growing between Stiles and Derek. He did not seem to understand that Derek was not the bad guy. Stiles was used to Scott complaining about Derek though, so most of the time he just let it wash over him, finding it fruitless to argue. Today, however, was different. 

 

"I don't see why we need to be involved in this." Scott said for seemingly the hundredth time. 

 

"Scott, Alpha werewolves are in Beacon Hill and have already attacked Derek once and you don't want to know what's going on?" Stiles asks, slightly incredulous.

 

"Exactly, they attacked Derek, not me, so it's not my problem." Scott said, almost pouting at Stiles. 

 

Stiles just groaned, how on earth was Scott this stupid? "You realize that they could come after you too right? You are not immune just because you are not in Derek's pack? You are actually probably more vulnerable not being in his pack."

 

"How am I more vulnerable? Derek is an awful Alpha, we know this, just look at Erica and Boyd, no one has seen them for months. Why would I want to join his pack!?" Scott was almost yelling by the end of it, he was really getting on Stiles' nerves. 

 

"Because I am in his pack!" Stiles says before he realizes that that may not have been a good idea. 

 

"What?"Scott asks, looking dumbfounded.

 

Stiles can't look Scott in the eye, he decides to focus on the hole in the toe of his shoe instead while he explains, "Derek said that I was pack."

 

"That's impossible, you can't be in Derek's pack. Do you want to be in Derek's pack? What the hell Stiles?!"

 

"Derek is better than you think. He helped me out, saved my life a couple times. My dad even likes him now, albeit begrudgingly. If you were to join up with him, maybe together you could form a stronger pack, work together to defeat the Alphas. That way you would have someone to have your back." Stiles kind of trails off at the end.

 

Scott just stares at him, "If you are in Derek's pack that means the Alphas could be after you." He says after a couple minutes. 

 

Stiles looks up then, he sees Scott with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Yeah, yeah it does."

 

Scott just looks at him for a bit longer, "You really think Derek has changed?"

 

"Yeah I do. I think he wants to work together and I think he only has the packs best interests at heart."

 

It is silent for a few minutes more. "Maybe I can give him another chance, besides can't have you facing the Alphas without me." Scott mumbles.

 

It takes a minute for Stiles to fully comprehend what is happening, then he beams, "Really?! You are going to join him?" 

 

"I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world..."

 

Stiles rushes forward to give Scott a hug, letting go quickly afterwards, "Yeah...um...sounds good...cool." He says, trying to get his emotions in check. Scott was going to work with Derek, which meant that Stiles didn't have to choose between his best friend and his...whatever Derek was. A weight had been lifted off his chest. 

 

The rest of the night, they joked around and played video games, that is until Allison called and Scott just gave Stiles a sheepish look before leaving. 

 

\------------

 

Two days later, Stiles came home to find Derek sitting at his desk. This had become a fairly regular occurrence, so Stiles barely hesitated before moving forward and dumping his stuff onto his bed. 

 

"Hey Sourwolf, what's up? Need me to use my magical research skills for something?"

 

Derek just looked at him for a moment. "No. Actually I came to ask you something."

 

"Shoot" Stiles said, while flopping down onto his bed, it had been a long day.

 

"Did you tell Scott that you were pack?"

 

Stiles stills for a minute, "Uh...yeah...Was I not supposed to? Am I not pack? Did I misinterpret that the other week? Cause dude, I am sorry if"

 

He was cut off by Derek saying "Of course you're pack, idiot. I just hadn't realized that you had accepted that fact."

 

Stiles glanced up at Derek from his position on his bed, "Why would I not have accepted that?"

 

"Well, you're Scott's best friend, and Scott didn't want anything to do with me up until yesterday, so I figured you wouldn't either."

 

"Um, sorry to burst your bubble, but I think when I actively risk being grounded to all eternity to harbor an injured werewolf in my room I kind of showed that I might want something to do with said werewolf. 

 

Derek stared for another minute. "Oh."

 

"That's right 'oh'. Also, did you say Scott talked to you yesterday? Did he finally agree to work together on this whole Alpha pack issue?"

 

"Yeah, he asked to join my pack, on a probationary period."

 

"What!? He actually joined your pack? I thought he would just concede working together, this is awesome!"

 

"I take it I have you to thank for this new addition to my pack."

 

"Well, I guess I convinced him you weren't such an awful person after all." Stiles said, feeling himself blushing slightly. 

 

"I think it was you saying you were pack that got to him, he couldn't stand not being with you and able to protect you if anything went wrong."

 

Stiles was silent for a moment, "Well, what are best friends for?"

 

Derek just let out a soft hmmm.

 

Derek stayed a bit longer, talking about what they could do about the Alpha situation and then moved to leave before turning back and instructing Stiles that there was a pack meeting on Saturday that he should come to. 

 

"Really? You want me to come?"

 

"Well you are pack." And with that Derek jumped out Stiles' window and into the night. 

 

Stiles pulled out his homework and could not seem to get the smile off his face for the rest of the night.

 

He was pack.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you have suggestions for possible storylines or things you would like to see in future fics, please let me know. 
> 
> This fic was harder for me to write than the others, I think I work best with fluffy stiles/derek stuff than when I try to incorporate others characters into the plot line, unfortunately other characters are necessary to this storyline.


End file.
